


Coping Mechanism

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Sex Repulsion, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Eli’s fault if he has...needs. Needs he can’t fulfill no matter how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

Mantis shudders with disgust, shutting down the link almost entirely. 

_sorry Tretij,_ says the last tether of it, full of aroused shame.

_have fun_ , he sends back with a sneer.

He wishes he could sever the link entirely when Eli does...that. But the link between them is so deeply carved in their brains it would physically hurt them both to do so, and after all it’s not Eli’s fault if he has...needs. Needs he can’t fulfill no matter how much he loves him. 

So he tries to distract himself playing with the soldiers, pulling cruel pranks on an increasingly annoyed Ocelot, while Eli’s disgusting, repulsive sexual vibes ebb and flow through the link in the back of his head. 

He’s doing that _thing_ with Wolf again, where she wears that fake dick on a belt and does him from behind. Eli’s mind always melts when she does that, sated and happy and filled. He can smell her sweat, the plasticky stench of the lube dripping down Eli’s thighs.

Mantis could do without all of this, _especially_ the breathless whispers of his name as Wolf plows him into his desk, constant reminder he can’t give Eli what he wants - but they both need their coping mechanisms, don’t they.

**Author's Note:**

> for my Big Bonus bugboy buddies <3


End file.
